vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Loose
|-|Mother Loose= |-|Saike= Summary Mother Loose is a Dealer, one of the human players of Money (Game) Master, the world's biggest online game. Mother Loose is a legendary Dealer, infamously known by the fact that every team she joins ends up breaking apart from the inside due to how she pampers every member of the team in a motherly fashion, disturbing the existing relationships within the team. She's also well known for her rivalry with another legendary Dealer, Smash Daughter. It is said that battles between the two might as well be natural disasters that force everyone nearby to evacuate until it blows over. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A, 9-B with car | Likely 10-A Name: Mother Loose (real name unknown) | Saike Origin: Magisterus Bad Trip Gender: Female | Female Age: Unknown | Unknown Classification: Human, Dealer | Magisterus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled car driver, Resistance to bullets, explosions, blunt impacts and fire | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled knife wielder, Superhuman Calculation Abilities, Resistance to bullets, explosions, blunt impacts and fire Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level, Wall level with car (Mother Loose appears to fight by using her car to ram others) | Likely Athlete level Speed: Likely Athlete level, Subsonic with car | Likely Athlete level Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely at least Athlete Class Durability: At least Wall level against most attacks (Mother Loose stacks so many defensive Skills that she achieves exceptional levels of protection against bullets, explosions, kinetic impacts, etc…; to the point direct attacks are practically considered useless against her; it has been mentioned that if a car tried to ram her the car would be the one to get wrecked, Midori Hekireki states she might as well be a walking shelter and that she can tank point-blank shotgun shots without being harmed) | At least Wall level against most attacks (Shares the same defensive Skills as Mother Loose) Stamina: At least above average | At least above average Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Clothing with numerous defensive Skills, an apron made with protective special fibers, and a car | Two kitchen knives Intelligence: Average, legendary Dealer and skilled driver | Average, possesses superhuman calculation abilities Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: Skills are abilities or bonuses granted to a Dealer by equipment such as weapons, clothing, and jewels. These skills can include things like auto-aim or the ability to see through walls and can buff the user's physical strength or increase their ability to make calculations. Mother Loose's full repertoire of Skills is unknown, but it is mentioned by Midori Hekireki, who can analyze other people's clothing and learn their Skills, that it stacks multiple defensive Skills several times over to obtain excellent all-round protection as if she was carrying an invisible shield. She's able to tank point-blank shots from shotguns, being rammed with cars and most types of attack without dropping her smile. *'Bulletproof:' A defensive Skill that grants defense against bullets. A single Bulletproof prevents bullets up to .45 caliber from breaking through the user’s clothes, although it cannot reduce the impact to zero. Due to stacking this Skill several times over, Mother Loose can tank point-blank shotgun shots without even dropping her smile, and direct attacks from normal firearms are useless against her. *'Shockproof:' A defensive Skill that grants defense against impacts such as attacks from blunt weapons, cars, and explosive blasts. Due to stacking this Skill more than 10 times, even if Mother Loose were to be rammed with a car it would be the car that would be crushed against her body. *'Fireproof:' A defensive Skill that grants defense against fire. *'Bombproof:' A defensive Skill that grants defense against explosive weapons such as mortars. Seike: All Dealers have an AI partner called a Magisterus. All Magisteri take a female mythological or fantasy-based form. Mother Loose's Magisterus, for example, is a young Shijie Xian named Saike. As an AI, Magisteri have advanced calculation capabilities and a high ability to process data, so they act as support for their Dealers during trading and help them by offering map guidance, acquisition of financial data, programmed buying and selling, and other data services. Magisteri can only use the possessions and money of their Dealer. They also share the Skills and parameters of their Dealer, so Seike is as resistant to attacks as Mother Loose herself. Seike wields two kitchen knives as weapons. *'Temple:' Magisteri have a Temple, a vehicle owned by their Dealer that they can drive and control. Saike's temple is a small, ultralight family car with a round, tough, egglike structure. The car has a jet engine hidden within the trunk, sacrificing stability for quick explosive bursts of acceleration. Due to her defensive Skills, Mother Loose uses the car to ram enemies, as she can easily endure the force of the impact. *'Down:' If a Magisterus receives a fatal wound they won't die, but instead they'll 'freeze' for a set period as they recover. The time until recovery varies based on the severity of the injury, from a few minutes to a maximum of an hour. Key: Mother Loose | Saike Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magisterus Bad Trip Category:Humans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Demons Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10